1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobil workbenches and more particularly to a universal workbench that is compatible for use in all well known trades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mobil workbench is a common sight in industrial complexes where facilities tend to be spread out over a large area and in particular where it is inconvenient or impossible to approach a work site with a motor vehicle. Craftsmen move their tools and equipment on and in a workbench particular to the specific trade and as a result at one work site there may be as many as four or five different work benches carrying predominately duplicate equipment. A universal workbench would allow all the needed equipment to carried on a single cart thus eliminating unnecessary congestion around the work site.
Prior art of which Applicant is aware and wishes to be made of record include a number of U.S. Patents as listed and described herein. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,171 issued Mar. 25, 1986 to Smith et al. shows a cart for holding rolls of wire including swiveling and non swiveling castors, a handle for moving the cart on the end that swivels and supports for pipes or rods that presumably will pass through the center of wire spools. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,742 issued Mar. 12, 1991 to Maynard for a portable workbench cart that includes a frame and a hinged top that forms one level of a two level structure. Wheels that swivel on one end and that end also including a handle to pull-push the cart. Another mobile workbench is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,404 issued Jul. 13, 1993 to Miles. The bench appears to have an over size table top with drawers stacked on the side and one end. It also appears that all four corner mounted castors swivel. A wire dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,981 issued Feb. 15, 1994 to Pavelka includes a number of arms for supporting spools of wire on a frame with wheels and a handle and resembling a golf cart. Also supplied are two sheets of what appears to be catalog information from an unidentified and undated source showing storage cabinets including those with drawers and doors and lips along three edges to keep parts from rolling off the top surface. Included on one sheet is a description of a commercially available wire cart, similar to the well known hand cart but with pipes or bars to support wire spools within the frame.
The prior art fails to show, and Applicant is unaware of any mobile workbench that combines the features of the various types and styles of craftsmen benches into a single universal bench that is useable by all the trades.